Neo Angelique: Journey Unto The abyss
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Kardai Sadison, possessed by Zodrac left earth to spare his friend Velinda Hillis from death. A wound caused by his old friend, quickly sapped Zodrac's energy and had returned control to Kardai and now he is stuck in a world he knows nothing of. The world of Arcadia, where Thanatos plague the land and its people, has finally been granted the Queen's Egg and a Guardian.


New story, first journey of Kardai Shadison in a long time.

* * *

Fire. Burning land. Burning Oceans. Burning Skies. The world was on fire, but even in such turmoil, a man stood in the center of a leveled city. His black clothes and demonic arm, spelling cataclysm for the world as he held onto a teenaged boy by his throat with such a feral arm. Black blood drenched his arm, is foul stench causing decay of all things around it, be they organic or man-made. The blood dripped into a puddle on the ground, forming a sort of void to those who might see such a dark portal. Yet, it was ignored by the two males who were both bloody and torn by battle. The one being held, was Velinda Hillis. A teenager who knew not why this man attacked him, destroying an entire city to get to him. It was due to a prime evil, Zodrac. Zodrac, was known by few as the destroyer of time and space, but to lost Velinda, he was a mere mad man bent on killing someone named Colossus.

The boys hands rose to the demonic arm belonging to this mad man, the Envoy Of The End, gripping it and trying to release the hold on his throat. He gasped for air while the bastard merely grinned is satisfaction due to his struggle to survive. His hold tightened, choking the boy even further before he suddenly threw young Velinda through a building, calling out to him. His feral laugh was haunting before he spoke, his eyes filled with rage and joy at this torture.

"Oh my dear, Colossus. Why don't you fight back? Have you given up? Truly? Is it because I inhabit your old friend Kardai's body? HAHAHA! Oh it's such good news... for now I will kill all those you hold dear. That little Madison girl as well," he intoned with a feral grin. His orange eyes glowing as Velinda bled out, coughing as the beast known as Zodrac began to walk towards him. Each step crashed through the gravel and debris that littered the ground, closer and closer until Velinda's eyes wandered upward to meet glowing eyes full of sadistic nature, hatred, prime evil and utter demonic aura. Velinda tried to stand, but a foot crashed into his chest, quickly slamming him through yet another wall before the beast in human form reappeared before him. The possessed Kardai let out a haunting shallow laugh as he lifted Velinda by his shirt, glass shards cutting into Velinda as he was pulled from the window and wall debris.

"Come on!" Kardai's demonic toned voice called as his normal hand punched Velinda in his stomach. "Fight back you piece of shit!" Another punch, then a series of uppercuts, punches, kicks and slashes from the blazing claw arm, leaving cuts that were singed over in an instant due to the flames. The assault ended after a few minutes, a blank and unreadable look on the possessed Kardai's face. He seemed to be thinking as he watched Velinda try to crawl away, his body beaten, bloody, dying and surviving on instinct and will alone. A sigh came from the lips of the feral beast as he turned to walk away.

"You're very lucky, Peacekeeper. The owner of this body is about to win his control back," his voice was full of disappointment, but then that very same feral grin appeared. Far away, Harrier's could be heard flying towards them, missiles launching and aimed at him. Another laugh broke out of Kardai's lips, he knew his entertainment was ending. He grinned as he waited for the missiles, his arm behind him and ready to swing. The insanity is the possessed Peacemaker's eyes was noticeable from miles away, his mind racing at the thought of causing even more death and destruction. He laughed once more as he swung his arm, arcs of fire and darkness cleaving through the sky and impacting head-on with the missiles. The explosions threw debris everywhere. Steel beams, car remains, sections of buildings and other items crashed into the already ruined city.

But what happened next stunned even Zodrac, for he never expected that pitiful little boy to attack him back. But Zodrac looked at his midsection, a silver blade pierced him that resembled a dragon at its guard. The Holocaust Blade, had found its mark. Zodrac stepped forward, losing more blood than before but more focused on how that blade had returned. He himself had sealed it away after he killed Colossus! It was impossible to break his seal unless the Peacekeeper-! That was it. Velinda's will to survive was to strong and Zodrac paid the price as he opened a portal to another world, not knowing where he would next appear as he lost conscience.

The last thing Zodrac saw before Kardai regained control, was the sky. Endless and blue as Kardai retook his body, his form and clothing changing back to what he once was as he fell through the sky. As he looked down towards the ground, a building was far below him. It seemed to be an academy of sorts, as he saw only teenage females in its vicinity. Yet, what bothered him was his wound and the speed at which he was falling. It wasn't fast enough to kill him of course, but any faster and... he might be in trouble.

With that thought Kardai Shadison crashed into a tree, splitting it in half with a quick draw of his sword. The impact knocked him out, but many had saw him fall and ran over to see. Many students surrounded him as the Headmistress appeared with a few male teachers. Two girls by the names Hannah and Sally appeared, getting a good look at Kardai's bare chest and back which was scarred before calling out to their friend to help him.

"Ange! Look over here!"


End file.
